Stepfather
by Jacob14
Summary: Michael Ratliff, was your average father. he had a wife and kids, that is until he killed them. since then he moves on killing each family he goes to. one day he ends up on the Andrews doorstep. what will happen?


Stepfather

**A/N: okay, I think writing this will help me get out of my writers block for my walking dead story. Now I know there are barely any stories for this but I figured I would write one for fun, this story involves OC's. I hope if anybody reads this that they enjoy it. If I get reviews I will keep it up. But since nobody checks out this section I don't think I will.**

I was driving home from Florida, I spent my Christmas break there with my dad. My brother Adam was in the passenger seat sleeping. While I was in Florida my mom was telling me about this guy that she met while shopping. From what she told me he seems alright, but I won't know until I meet him. As I pulled up into the driveway my mom was waiting for me.

"Todd, how was your Christmas break" she asked hugging me

"It was good, me and Adam had fun" I replied

"Well then there's someone that I want you to meet" she said walking towards the house.

I heard her call someone named Michael to come out here and meet me and Adam. The man was tall maybe six-two. He was toned as well with a small tan. We shook hands.

"Hi, I'm Michael Ratliff" he said

"Todd, Todd Andrews" I replied

Then he shook Adams hand. For the most part this guy seemed alright. I grabbed my stuff and headed up to my room to unpack. In my bag were 4 t-shirts, a couple pair of shorts and some running shoes, then the rest was underwear and socks. After I finished unpacking my mom called me down for dinner. I sat down and we all started eating.

"So Todd, your mom tells me you're quite the athlete" Michael said

"Yea, I'm a football player" I replied

"You know, I use to play football myself." He said

"Really" I asked

"Yea, I played for Virginia Tech, back in 92" he said taking a bite of his burger.

"That reminds me Todd, Destiny called" my mom said

"What did she want" I asked

"To see if your back from Florida" she replied

After dinner I headed to the garage to workout. I grabbed my i-pod and turned on some music and started working out. I leaned back on the bench and started lifting weights. Something was moving out of the corner of my eye. When I looked I saw it was Michael. I nearly dropped the weights, he startled me so bad. He then came to get the weights and put them back on the rack.

"What do you want" I asked him

"I came to see you workout, also Destiny called and she said she would be here in 10 minutes. by the way you might want to take a shower, you stink" he said walking away.

I headed upstairs and took a shower. When I got out I got into some clothes and watched TV until I heard the doorbell ring. Destiny came running up the stairs and flopped on my bed. Destiny was the brains and beauty at the school, she was probably the hottest girl in school and guys would drool over her. She's been my best friend since elementary school.

"Hey" she said kissing me

"What's up" I said

"Nothing, so what do you think about your new stepfather" she asked

"Umm, I don't know, it's probably 50/50" I said leaning back on the bed

"Tomorrow is the last day of Christmas break, so what do you want to do" she asked

"What do you think" I said grinning at her.

She laughed and leaned in and kissed me again. Her lips were soft but her eyes were filled with lust. We started making out. A few minutes into it I heard my door creak open but I ignored it. Destiny then got up and closed the door.

"Your door wasn't open before was it" she asked

"No I made sure it was shut, unless you didn't close it all the way" I replied

"I don't know, but let's get back to what's important" she said climbing on my lap.

We both closed our eyes as we made out. When I opened them Michael was standing beside me. I jumped off the bed and backed towards the door.

"What are you doing in here" I asked him

"Your mother needs you downstairs, you didn't come so I came up to get you" he said

"Well you could have knocked first" I replied

"I did but you didn't respond" he said

I sighed, "Whatever" I said walking down the stairs.

**A/N: well what did u think, leave a review.**


End file.
